Southern Bella
by DutchessDeeDee
Summary: Bella is a Louisiana native who is forced to move to NYC after the death of her parents. How will she adjust from the country bumpkin to a posh Upper East Sider? Who will see met along the way? Will the city life change her innocent soul? M for lemmons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone...New Story for you guys. Make sure you let me know what you think about it!**

**Diclaimer: All characters in this story are the property of Stephanie Meyer. However, the plot is mine. No copying or translating without my written consent.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World.**

"Can I get you anything to drink ma'am?" The flight attendant asked with a sugary sweet voice.

I simply answered with a quite, "No thanks," before staring back out the window.

Life was absolutely terrifying to me right now. Everything around me was new and uncharted. I am moving to a place where I've never been before, with people I've never met. I feel so completely lost and scared.

You see, I was sixteen years old, and I had never before left the state of Louisiana…that was until that moment. Three weeks prior, my momma and daddy were killed in a car accident, leaving me with no one. Or so I thought. However, after two weeks in custody of the state, I found out that I have an uncle, who lives in New York. An uncle who I've never met…who I now had to live with.

My name is Bella-Marie. People called me Bella-Marie. I was shy, quiet and very reserved. I grew up in a little country town with a population of about 2,500 people. I'd had the same two friends for as long as I could remember, and I had to leave them.

I was moving to New York. And not just New York, but Manhattan, the Upper East Side to be exact. I didn't know much about New York, but what I did know what that people who lived in the Upper East Side where filthy rich. I might have been sheltered my whole life, but I had seen _Gossip Girl_ before. I knew that people there were cold and pretentious and thought that everybody owed them something. How in the world was I gonna fit in there?

I swallowed the lump in my throat as the captain came on over the intercom thingy to say that we were making our final descent to the JFK International Airport. I wiped my sweaty hands on my worn jeans and tried to control my breathing. I would have to adjust. This man was my only family. He was my only way to stay out of foster care. And it was only for two years. Just until I finished high school.

Another twenty minutes passed before I felt my stomach in my throat as we landed on the runway. My legs bounced nervously as I waited for the signal to exit the aircraft. As I walked through the terminal, butterflies were wrecking havoc on my stomach. I made my way to the luggage carrousel and grabbed my single suitcase.

I walked back toward the exit, looking for my uncle. I wasn't sure what he looked like, but given that he was my mom's brother, I assumed he would have the same boring brown hair and pale skin that I had. However, what I found was a man in a suit with a sign that simply read, "Miss Swan."

I shyly walked up the him and smiled timidly at him. "I'm Bell-Marie Swan."

The man smiled kindly in return, "Miss Swan, I'm Peter. Your driver."

I simply nodded my head. I mean, what else was I spose' to do? A freaking driver? My uncle couldn't do his own drivin'?

"May I take your bag, ma'am?"

I smile and hand Peter my bag. "Thank you."

He quietly chuckled under his breath. I look at him completely confused.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your accent is just adorable."

I felt myself blush ten shades of red. That was something I hadn't even considered. I my accent would immediately set me apart from everybody around me. I was going to sound like some country bumpkin from the back woods of Louisiana…which was exactly what I was.

Peter sensed my discomfort and quickly said, "Sorry to make you uncomfortable Miss Swan. It wasn't my intention."

I shrug my shoulders, still too embarrassed to say anything further.

Peter led the way outside to the car, and opened the door for me, before placing my bag in the trunk. As I sat in the large black sedan with completely blacked out windows, my nerves seemed to sky-rocket again. It was kind of creepy. I mean, why did somebody need blacked out windows? Wasn't that only for famous people?

After about a half hour in the car, we pulled up to the curbside of the hugest building I had ever seen in my entire life. Peter quickly opened my door and retrieved my bag. I swallowed down the ever present lump in my throat. I looked up at the building in front of us. Then I tilted my head toward the sky and watched as the building went up hundreds and hundreds of feet.

"Oh, my God. This place is huge." I say out loud, but mainly to myself.

"Wait until you see the inside. It will take your breath away."

"Oh, I haven't had a proper breath since my plane left the runway this mornin'."

Peter simply chuckled at me and instructed me to follow him. I stuck close to his side as we walked through the lobby of this massive building and straight to the elevator. Once on the elevator, Peter hit the button for the 56th floor and then typed in a code into a numeric pad on the wall.

"Mr. Brandon will have a code assigned for you to use this elevator. You can't get to your floor without one."

I just nodded my head, while my eyes bugged out of my head.

As the elevator made it way up floor after floor, I was feeling more and more anxious. What if they hated me? What if they thought I wasn't good enough to stay with them? Why didn't I know about him to begin with? Why didn't my momma ever talk about him?

I questions quickly disappeared as soon as I stepped off the elevator. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen in my entire life. The walls were a cream and camel color. There was a magnificent chandelier that hung from what appeared to be like a twenty foot ceiling. Directly in front of me on the wall in the foyer was a huge portrait of a man who looked very similar to my mother, a very petite girl with almost black hair, and a woman who looked like she had never frowned a day in her life. I figured that they were the Brandon's. My family that I had never met.

I'm not sure how long I stood there before I heard the shrillest squeal of my life. I looked to my right just in time to be attacked by a small girl.

"Bella-Marie! I am so glad you are here. I have been waiting for you all week. We are going to be just like sisters, I just know it. I am Alice. I guess, since our parents are siblings, that makes us cousins, but I really want us to be more like sisters, all right?"

I felt like my stomach was going to fall out of my butt, and my eyes were going to burst out of my head. This girl was like a freaking ball of energy. She was scary as hell. Before I could respond to her, the man who looked so much like my mother - so much that it made my heart hurt- walked into the foyer.

"Alice, sweetheart, calm down. You are going to scare poor Bella to death," he said looking from Alice to me. "Bella, darling, I am so very sorry for your loss. It breaks my heart that I wasn't there to tell Renee goodbye. However, we don't want to dwell on that. We want you to feel welcome here. This is your home now."

I smiled tightly. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask, but I was just too nervous to voice any of it, so I simply said, "Thank you very much for having me."

"Oh my God! People are just going to die over your accent. Every guy at school is going to want some of the new Southern Bella," Alice shirked.

"Alice, why don't you show Bella to her room. Help her get settled in and freshened up. Have her ready to go out to dinner at 5:45."

Squeal. "Yay! Come on Bella-Marie. You are just going to love your room. I helped the decorator redecorate it for you. It was one of our spare bedrooms and it was just so sterile. Not at all what a sixteen year old would want."

I said nothing. I simple followed Alice across the huge penthouse to the other side where my new bedroom was located. Well, bedroom wasn't exactly the right word to describe it. It was what Alice called a private suite. I had a huge sitting area, with a leather couch and chair, and huge TV hanging from the wall. The bed sat in the middle of the room. It was the hugest bed I'd ever seen in my life. Then off to one side was a bathroom with a separate shower, and one of those crazy things next to the toilet that shot water up your butt. _Gross_. To add to all of that there was a private balcony.

"Come on, Bella. Come take a look."

I shook my head furiously, "Oh no thanks! I am terrified of heights. I think I would probably hyperventilate and pass out."

Alice giggled, "Your voice is just so cute."

I felt myself blush.

"Aww…that's cute too. The guys are just going to eat you up?"

"What guys?"

"The one's at school. We go to Pratt Academy. You will start on Monday. Most of the guys there are completely arrogant and full of themselves, but they will be throwing themselves at your feet. That adorable accent and your innocent blush is going to make them all stupid with lust."

I was confused? My accent was going to make people like me? I thought it would just be a huge target on me for teasing and ridicule. "What is cute about my accent? It is gonna make me stick out like a sore thumb."

"Exactly. Everybody wants the fresh meat. With you being from the south, it gives you this air of innocence. All the guys here will see you as a challenge."

"Oh."

"Anyway, enough about that. Let's get dressed for dinner. My boyfriend Jasper will be coming to dinner tonight. You can meet him. I am so excited about you being her Bella…Do you prefer Bella-Marie or just Bella?"

"Umm…I don't know. I've always been called Bella-Marie, but just Bella is fine too." I hadn't ever really considered it before.

"Well, Bella-Marie definitely sounds more like you're from the south. Just Bella, sounds short for Isabella, which is a more pretentious name. It's less likely to be associated with the south."

I smiled at her logic. "Just Bella then."

Alice smiled back at me. I couldn't help but feel a little bit better. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting and Alice seemed really nice. I really liked her.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. "Come on, let's get pretty for dinner. I can't wait to show you off to everyone."

With that, Alice proceeded to transform me from "Back-woods Louisiana Country Bumpkin" to "Upper East-Sider."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Snails, Really?

**Thanks to everyone who left a review on the first chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited the story.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to SM and respective owners...Plot belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Snails, Really?**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It didn't even look like me. Whoever said, 'You can't make a silk purse out of a sows ear,' must notta known what they were talking about. I ran my fingers across my cheekbones and shivered as I realized it was indeed me in the mirror. How had Alice transformed me so completely? My skin shimmered, my eyes look wide and bright, and my mouth looked full and pouty. Normally, my eyes well dull, and while my mouth had always been full and pouty, it now looked a little…sexy.

Sexy was one thing I was not. I was awkward and so clumsy that I could trip over a cordless phone. Boys hardly ever looked my way. I had had one boyfriend in my sixteen years. I am not even sure that he counted, since he had been my friend since birth and we used to bathe together. However, he did give me my first kiss. And…well, he took my virginity on my sixteenth birthday, because I didn't think there was a snowball's chance in hell that any one besides him would ever want to take it. Anyway, the point is that I was just a Plain Jane. No one special. But now looking at myself, in the beautiful blue bandage dress that Alice had loaned me and my hair tousled in what Alice had called 'sex hair,' I looked confident and anything but boring.

"Wow, Bella. You are gorgeous. Look what just a little bit of highlighting your features did for you," Alice said.

I blushed like a pig in heat.

"And look at your freaking body. You are so going to have the guys at Pratt all over you."

"Umm…maybe I should wear something else. You don't think this'll be too much for dinner?" I asked, my face still flushed.

"No, not at all. This is New York, Bella. You never go anywhere without looking your best."

"Okay." I conceded. I figured she probably knew what was appropriate or not. She better had, because I was clueless.

About a half hour later, Alice was dressed in a yellow halter dress, and we were ready to go. Well, as ready as I was gonna be. I was as nervous as a prostitute in a Pentecostal church.

oOoOo

As we walked into the restaurant, I was as skittish as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs. I felt completely out of my element. The nicest place I'd ever eaten was Outback Steakhouse, and I had a feeling that wasn't saying much. My uncle walked directly up to the maître d' as if he owned the restaurant.

"Mr. Brandon, Sir. It's a pleasure to see you here tonight. We have your usual table ready for you." The maître d' looked as though he was about to pass out or possibly have a panic attack. Heck, he looked like I felt.

While we made our way to our table, I could feel eyes on me. However, I was too cotton-pickin nervous to actually make eye contact with anyone. The next thing I knew, someone was clearing their throat. As I came out of my internal conflict, I realized that the maître d' was holding out my chair for me. And I was standing there like a bump on a log.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I mumbled as I took my seat. I was making a plumb idiot of myself. Hell I was acting crazier than a sprayed roach.

As Alice giggled like a hyena, I felt myself turn redder than a tomato.

I stared down at my hands. I kept telling myself over and over that I needed to calm down. It just wasn't working. My hands had started sweating, another indication that I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"So, Bella-Marie, what do you think of your room?"

I looked up at my uncle who was waiting for my answer. "Oh, it's beautiful. I never imagined that I would be blessed the way that you and your family have blessed me."

"Well, you're family, and I wouldn't have anything else for you."

I simply nodded and smiled softly. It was still weird thinking of them as my family. I mean, I didn't know him from Adam, yet he and my momma shared the same parents.

"You order whatever you want, all right?" my uncle said.

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

As I looked over the menu, everything sounded disgusting. I mean who wanted to eat something called foie gras? It just sounded gross. And come to find out, it was a duck liver! Gross! And what about caviar? Seriously, fish eggs? And don't get me started on the escargot. Snails, really?

I eventually settled on a dish called truffle carpaccio. It was truffles -which I am not quite sure was that is -that was mixed with mushrooms and olive oil. It was the only half-normal thing I could find. When it came to the table, I almost sent it back. It was pretty, but it looked completely inedible. It looked like a pasta fungus with some _black _shavings all over it. I swallowed hard and looked over at Alice who was digging into her plate like a man coming off a forty day fast.

"What did you get?" I asked looking at her plate. It looked much more appetizing than my own.

"Oh, this is the escargot with gnocchi and sun-dried tomatoes. It's baked in a garlic butter sauce. It's my favorite thing here. Do you want to try it?"

I started shaking my head. "Oh, no. I don't eat snails."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Then you have to. It's really good, Bella. I promise."

"I don't think I can."

"Oh, come on. Just close your eyes and open your mouth. I give you a bite. Just don't think about what it is, and just enjoy the flavor."

I looked around. I already felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb, I didn't need to draw more attention to myself by not trying this 'rich folk' food.

"Okay." I closed my eyes, opened my mouth and held my breath. I felt the fork touch my lips and I closed my mouth around it. Suddenly, my mouth exploded with flavor. It was so, so, so….I couldn't find the words.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh my God! That is…that is so good if you put it on top of your head, your tongue would slap your brains out tryin' to get to it," I blabbered out.

Alice's face started to make all kinds of goofy expressions. She looked like she was about to pee her pants. "Bella," she started laughing. "That was the funniest thing I have ever heard in my entire life. Where do you come up with that stuff?"

"What stuff?" I asked confused.

"That stuff about slapping your brains out."

"Huh?" What had I said?

"Nevermind. It was really funny though."

I finally turned my attention to my own plate, and decided to be brave once again and try the dish. And boy was I glad I did. If I thought Alice's was good, I was wrong. Her's was freaking McDonald's compared to mine. It was almost a fruity pasta. The truffle was really good and the mushrooms weren't gritty at all. And the olive oil had a hint of mango to it. It was incredible.

Just as I was finishing up my meal, I heard Alice squeal. I looked over at her just in time to see her swept up out of her seat and pulled into a massive hug. All I could see of her hugging companion was crazy blond hair.

Standing next to the blond haired hugger, was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. Ever. Hands down. He was hotter than Satan's housecat. He caught me staring at him and a slow smirk crossed his face, before he raised one of his eyebrows up at me.

Alice finally separated herself from the blond guy. "Jazz, I want you to meet my cousin, Bella. Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend."

"Bella, it's nice to meet you. Alice has been going on and on about you all week," Jasper said, extending his hand towards mine.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I replied.

The guy standing next to him started laughing under his breath before saying, "Isn't that just adorable. She is a little country bunkin. How cute."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Ignore Edward, Bella. He is an ass."

Edward. So this gorgeous guy, who had just insulted me – I think—was named Edward.

"Oh, Alice. Why so harsh? I was simply giving your cousin here a compliment. I've always wanted my own little southern belle."

"Ughh, get over yourself, Edward." She turned her attention to Jasper, "How could you possibly be best friends with this ass?"

"Umm…we were born on the same day, at the same hospital, five minutes apart. We even had cribs next to each other. It was inevitable that we be friends," Jasper answered before kissing Alice on the nose.

She smiled but answered with a, "Whatever, he sucks."

"You would know about sucking, Brandon."

"Bite me, Cullen!"

"Where?"

Suddenly there was a loud throat being cleared. We all looked toward my uncle.

"Excuse me, I am glad that you are all enjoying each other's company, but we are here to spend time with Bella. We have a lot to catch up on, and would like to keep it family only tonight."

"Yes, Sir. I am sorry, Sir. I just seen Alice over here and wanted to say hello. We are sorry for interrupting your dinner." Jasper ran his hand through his hair nervously as he waited for my uncle to respond.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked bored.

"Not a problem son. Just be on your way now. I am sure you can catch up with Alice and Bella at school on Monday."

Jasper and Edward walked away and Alice sat back down, pouting slightly.

The rest of dinner went over without anymore interruptions, but it seemed a little tense. Maybe it was just me, but I felt like you could cut glass with the tension that was coursing between my uncle and Alice. I wondered what was going on with them.

OoOoOo

Alice dragged me to her room as soon as we got back to their…I mean our house. She pulled me onto her bed and was grinning like a fool.

"So, what did you think of Jasper? Isn't he amazing?"

"Yea, he seems real nice-like. I thought he seemed a little fraid of your dad though."

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, "My dad and Jaspers dad do not like each other at all. I mean, it's a serious hatred for each other. Apparently, back in college me dad stole Jacks girlfriend. He never seemed to get over it. What makes it even worse is that, my mom is that girl."

"Woah…drama. That sounds like something directly from that show _Gossip Girl_."

"Well, where do you think they get their storylines from?"

We both laughed.

"So, what's Edward story?" I asked. "Is he really an ass?"

"Most definitely. He is also the most popular guy at school. He doesn't date, but he is a bit of a whore. Jasper say's that a lot of it is just hype and not true. However, you never hear Edward disputing the rumors."

"He's pretty," I replied, blushing instantly.

"Yea, and he knows it. I have never seen him even look at somebody like they were remotely good enough for him. Trust me, Bella, he is an ass. Forget about him…Well, no, don't forget about him. He is in our circle of friends, so it's kind of inevitable that you will be friends…just don't think about him in a romantic way."

"Yea, all right." I might have said that I wouldn't think about Edward Cullen in a romantic way, but that night when I went to sleep, I dreamed of him. And it was most definitely in a well…other than platonic way.

* * *

**Leave me a review...and I will send you a teaser of Bella's first day at Pratt Academy...Dee.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sop Him Up with a Biscuit

**First off, I want to take the time to say thank you so much to the 13 of you who have reviewed the story. However, there a lot more of you reading that reviewing. You can simply add a "Love it" or "Hate It" in a simple little review, just so I know I am going in the right direction. I would greatly appriciate it.**

**Second...me needs a beta! I beta for PTB myself, but I don't actually have time to go through our process over there, so if anybody out there is interested in being my second set of eyes, I would be grateful!**

**SM owns all things twilight, however, the work in this story belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sop Him Up with a Biscuit**

To say I was not prepared for my first day at Pratt Academy would be understatement. I was a nervous wreck. I just knew that I was going to make a fool out of myself. I was gonna trip and fall on my face, or stutter when asked to introduce myself to the class. Heck, I even have visions of my skirt getting stuck in my knickers as I walked down the hallway with toilet paper stuck to my shoe.

We had to wear uniforms to school, so at least I didn't have to worry about wearing the right outfit. I wouldn't stand the idea of sticking out more like a sore thumb than I was already going to. The uniform was actually quite flattering, but Alice insisted that was not the case with everyone.

"Just wait til you see it on Tanya and Heidi. I mean, I understand trimming a few inches off the bottom of the skirt, but if they were to sneeze, you'd see their snatches."

"Their what?" I asked confused.

"Their snatch." She looked at me dumbfounded. "Their cooter, beaver, kitty cat, pussy…Their vagina, Bella."

"Oh…why would they want to show that?"

"Because they are whores who like the attention. Trust me, we will stay away from them. Tanya likes to think that she is the queen bee, ala, Blair Waldorf, but we all know that Rosalie Hale actually holds that title."

"Who is Rosalie?"

"She is Aro Hales daughter. Aro seems to think he owns half of Manhattan, but really it only like an 8th. Rose isn't bad, but she totally fits the mold of a stuck up, rich bitch. Just don't get on her bad side and you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. This was just too much information to take in, in too little of time.

Alice smiled sweetly at me. "Don't worry, Bella. I promise that you will fit right in. I'll make sure of it.

OoOoOoOoO

Thirty minutes later, Alice and I stepped out onto the grounds of Pratt Academy. It was just as beautiful as my mind had conjured up. It had a very French feel to it. It was an old stone building that actually had gargoyles perched on the roof. The courtyard was meticulously landscaped with lush rose bushes. There was a huge fountain that sat directly in the middle of it.

That is where Alice was headed. So that is where I followed.

She walked right into a group of people and immediately commanded attention. "Everybody, this is my cousin, Bella."

A chorus of "Hi Bella" rang through my ears.

"Bella, this is Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, and Jane. Of course, you've already met Jasper and Edward."

I waved my hand awkwardly at everyone.

"So, Bella is going to be living with me until we graduate. That means, that everyone needs to make her feel welcome and comfortable. Okay?"

There were nods of agreement.

"Do we understand Jane?"

"Yea, I understand. Sorry, I was distracted for a minute."

Distracted? What had her distracted? And that's when I realized that Edward had one of his hands up her skirt. I felt my face flush a million shades of red. How could someone do that in public? I mean, is that like public indecency or something. As I pulled my eyes away from his disappearing hand, I found myself caught in his line of vision. He held my gaze for a moment before he smirked at me. I then watched him pull his hand from under her skirt and bring it up to his nose. He took big whiff of his fingers before putting two of them in his mouth. All the while, he was holding my gaze.

I wanted to be sick at the sight, but oddly enough, all I felt was a heated tingle between my legs. Shaking my head, I turned my attention to Alice. "Don't I need to go to the administration's office to get my class schedule?"

"Umm, yea. Do you need help getting there?" she asked. I could tell she really didn't want to leave her friends, but would if I asked her to.

"No, that's all right. I'm sure I can find my way. I'll see you later okay?" With that, I retreated from the group, but not before hearing a female voice say, "Well, isn't she adorable. Country as dirt, and pretty as a peach. The guys are going to eat her alive."

I felt a blush cover my face again. I had to somehow get my blushing under control. There wasn't a choice. I couldn't walk around looking like a tomato all day, every day.

I found the administration office pretty easily. I quickly grabbed my schedule and decided that I would walk around the school. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to find all of my classes ahead of time, so that I wasn't walking around like a chicken with my head cut off, when it came to go to each class. I easily found my first two classes; English and World Geography. It was a little more difficult to find my German Language class, as it was outside of the main building. Biology and Trigonometry were the easiest because they were directly across from each other .My last class was a Physical Education credit of Fencing.

I was expected to take Fencing? They wanted me to build fences? _What kind of P.E. is that?_

As I was making my way back to the courtyard, the first bell rang, signaling the start of school. Turning back the other direction, I made my way to my English class. Even though, I was already in the building when the bell rang, I was somehow one of the last to make it to class. As I walked in, I felt all eyes on me.

The teacher looked up from his desk. Pushing his glasses up onto his nose, he asked, "And who are you?"

"Ummm…I'm Bella-Marie, I mean, I'm Bella Swan." I stuttered stupidly.

"Well, Bella, take a seat."

I looked out to the class and found an empty seat. I quickly made my way down the aisle, but before I reach the desk, I tripped. No, let me rephrase that, I was tripped.

Giggling ensued. "Aww, look at the little hill-billy. She can't even stand up on her own two feet."

I stood up and straightened my skirt before looking at the girl whose foot had purposely tripped me. I smiled at her and said, "I know, I am so clumsy sometimes. But for further reference. Hilly-billy's are from Arkansas. I am from Louisiana, so that makes a country bumpkin or a coon ass. Think your little brain can remember that?"

The room erupted with laughter.

"Ohhh, you are going to pay for…"

Just then the teacher interrupted my offenders rant. "That's enough chit chat. Take your seat please Miss Swan."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and sat in the first available seat.

"Don't worry about Heidi," a voice said over my shoulder. "She's only messing with you, because you intimidate her."

God, that was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I peeked over my shoulder and came face to face with utter perfection. He was supernaturally beautiful. Sleek, black hair that had the shag perfected. Piercing , blue eyes that you could almost see through. And his lips, goodness gracious, I was having a naughty fantasy of those lips on mine at that very moment. I wanted to sop him up with a biscuit.

I guess I had that deer in the headlights look on my face because he smirked and shook his head at me.

"Anyway, I am Damon Salvator, and that bitch you just had the pleasure of meeting is Heidi McCarty."

I smile. "Oh, she's a joy. I just know we are gonna be great friends."

His smile grew. "That accent is just adorable when coupled with your sarcastic wit."

"Yes, well I detect an accent on you to," I say. I am trying to flirt, but I am not very good at it.

"Well you would now wouldn't you. I was raised in Virginia, and lived in Atlanta for a while. I have gotten pretty good at hiding the accent, but it tends to emerge when there is another Southerner in the mist."

"Ahhh, Virginia. Pretty state. I am much fonder of Louisiana though. Can't get any better than some good Cajun food, and what city in the US can give you the diversity that New Orleans can?"

Damon smiled at me. "I've never been to New Orleans. Maybe you can take me one day."

I blushed because I am positive now that he is flirting with me. It shocks me, because he was way out of my league. Like leaps and bounds more attractive and confident than I was.

"Yea, maybe," I said. I tucked my hair behind my ear. "I better pay attention to this lecture. I have no idea how behind I am going to be here."

"Okay, well it was great talking to you Bella."

"You too, Damon." I blush like an idiot as I turn away from him and face the teacher.

OoOoOoOoO

The next two hours went off without incident. World Geography seemed like it should be a cake walk as long as you to the lecture notes and were good at putting puzzles together. I was actually shocked to find that I was ahead of the learning curb in German. Most of the students were pretty clueless, where as I was semi-fluent. I was confident that even with my accent, I could ace the German class.

As I was walking out of German class, I noticed that there was a group of girls ahead of me. They were looking directly at me, and I could tell whatever they were saying wasn't pleasant. As they got closer to me, one of them stepped out in from of the others.

She was really pretty. She had strawberry blond hair, and peaches and cream skin. She had a light splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and dark blue eyes. Seems pretty innocent looking, right? However, she looked like she shopped in the toddler department for her clothes. They were so ridiculously small, tight, and short, that I was positive she was about to show all her lady bits to half of the student body.

"Hey, I'm Tanya," she said, looking at her fingernails as if they were more interesting than me.

"Hi, Tanya. I'm Bella."

"Ahh, yes I know. So Heidi here tells me that you were flirting with Damon this morning."

I blush. "No, we weren't flirting. He was just being friendly. We just introduced ourselves and talked about both being from the South."

"Yea, well stay away from Damon. He was way above your social higharchy here. You see, Damon and myself are up here." She put her hand up by her head. "And you, you are down here," she added, putting her hand down by hip. "You are never going to fit in here. You are aware of that, right?"

I nodded my head, because honestly, she wasn't lying. I was never going to be a New Yorker. I was a Southern Louisiana girl to my bones, and it was something that I didn't really want to change about myself. I was as country as cornflakes and proud of it. However, the way she spoke to me was as if it was an insult to my intelligence.

I looked her straight in the eye and replied, "If fitting in here means that I have to put up with the likes of you, then I don't wanna fit in. I'd rather be put in a field with a bull wearing red, then to call you a friend."

"You're going regret ever coming to this school."

"Oh, shut up, Tanya. What has Bella done to get your panties in a twist?" Edward asked as he slung his arm over Tanya's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, Eddie. You know how I hate posers, and she is obviously a poser." Tanya replied, batting her eyes at Edward.

"Why would you say that? She seems pretty authentic to me. I mean, you can't fake corn-pon."

Tanya laughed, "I know, right? But no, I wasn't talking about where she was from. I am talking about who she is trying to associate with. She thinks she can just come in here and be accepted just because she's Ali's cousin. She thinks that we can't tell that she was poorer than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe before Mr. Brandon took her in. But everybody knows they only did it out of obligation."

Edwards eyes darted to mine to see my reaction. Did it hurt? Absolutely. Was it true? Probably. Was I gonna let them see that it hurt me? Not a chance in hell.

"Oh, come on now, Tanya. You weren't born into money either. Your mommy married a millionaire and you enjoy the benefits. Bella her just lost both of her parents, I think she deserves a little leniency."

Edward met my eyes again, but I quickly turned my head away. I didn't need him defending me.

"Don't worry, Edward. It's all right," I said before looking at Tanya. "You think I don't realize what a burden I am to my family. I do realize it. However, I am grateful for their hospitality and I will take none of it for granted. So you can stay you pretty little stuck up self, with your nose pointed upward. In fact, I hope you drown in the next rainstorm."

With that I turned and walked in the direction of the cafeteria. As soon as my eyes found Alice's, I was instantly relieved. I quickly grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple, and an ice tea, before sitting down next to her at the lunch table.

"So, how is everything going so far?" she asked bouncing in her seat.

"Not that bad. I met a really cute guy."

"Oh, really? Who?" She looked ready to piss her pants.

"Ummm…it is nothing really, he was just nice to me, and we have a little bit in common."

"Come on, Bella, spit it out. Who is it?"

"Damon Salvator."

Her eyes got really big.

"What?" I asked.

"Damon Salvator is a really great guy, but be careful who see's you talking to him. Tanya has been trying to get him under her claws since he transferred here last year. He hasn't given her the time of day. So be aware, if it gets on their radar that Damon is into you…it could mean trouble for you."

"Yea, well that already happened. First that Heidi girl tripped me in English, Then Tanya cornered me and told me that Damon was way out of my league to forget about him ever having interest in me."

"Ugh, she's such a bitch. And don't worry about Heidi. Emmett is her brother, and Jasper and Edward are great friends with him. Once you met him, he will take you under his wing, and make sure his bratty little sister leaves you alone."

"Speaking of Edward, he stood up for me back there with the Tanya incident. I mean he insulted me in the same sentence as he was telling them to leave me alone, but he did help to ease the tension."

Alice smiled. "Edward might be a jerk, but he won't stand for a weaker person being attacked by someone who thinks they own the school. He is an ass, but he has a good heart in there somewhere."

Just then, I felt someone seat down next to me. "You don't care if I seat down next to you do ya, Miss Swan ?" Edward asked in his pathetic southern accent.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Might as well, you are already sitting there."

"Hey, don't be a bitch. I just saved you ass from a verbal beat down you were about to get from Tanya."

"Really, is that what you did? I thought you just joined in on the ridiculing, just disguising it as caring."

He looked offended. "Is that the kind of person you think I am?"

"I don't know what kind of person you are, Edward. I don't know you at all." I replied looking him dead in the eye.

"Well, how about we change that. We should go out tonight. Together. Alone. Get to know one another. What do you say? Will you let me show you that I am really not the asshole I come across as?"

I stared at him for a few minutes. Did he just ask me on a date? I mean, it's my first day here and already he wants to get to know me better. Was this some kind of joke?

"I mean, if you don't want to go, I understand. It's the first day of school and all. I can imagine how overwhelmed you are." He looked like he was getting frustrated.

"No, I would love to go. I am just shocked that you asked," I replied honestly.

"What? Why would you be shocked?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been nice to me, and what you did this morning to Jane, well I guess I thought you were spoken for."

He laughed out loud. "You have so much to learn about New York…Anyway, so your answer is yes, you will go on a date with me, tonight?"

I turn my head to look at Alice only to find that her eyes are as big as saucers and she is nodding her head enthusiastically.

I look back to Edward. "Yes, tonight sounds great."

"Awesome, I'll pick you up from Alice's at seven sharp." With that he got up and left the table, but not before grabbing my apple and taking a bit of it.

Alice grabbed my arm and said, "Did Edward really just ask you out on a date?"

I nodded.

"Like a real date? No party or group outing, but just you and him date?"

"Yea."

"Wow...he has never done that before. Edward Cullen doesn't date. He just flirts with girls at parties, gets in their pants and then takes off. And now you have a freaking date with him. You must've put some voo doo spell on him."

I laughed it off. I couldn't possibly be that different from the rest of the girls here. Needless to say, I was on pins and needles until the end of school, so that I could get home get ready for my first New York date. With Alice's help of course.

* * *

**Leave me some love...Are there any Vampire Diaries lovers out there? I am! Actually it's mainly just Damon that I am in love with. What do you guys think of him being a main character in the story? He will be the only non-twilight character, but I have desperately wanted to write him into a story, but I just couldn't get myself to write a VD fan-fiction.**


	4. Chapter 4: Seduced

**Hey y'all! Thanks to everybody who has been reading and reviewing. I am getting more and more readers with each chapter...which makes me quite happy. The next chapter might be a while out, as I am going on vacation on the 9th. I know it's like two weeks away, but I get very anxious and I will spend those next two weeks packing and unpacking, until everything is perfect. I will try and get out the next chapter, but please don't hound me if I am unable.**

**I am still looking for a beta/pre-reader. I try my best to catch all of the errors, but I am sure I miss a few things.**

**Lastly, the characters in this story belong to SM, however, the plot is the intellectual property of myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seduced**

"Oh my God! I can't do this, Alice. What if he's on me like white on rice, and I totally freak out. I mean, I've only ever been with one guy ever."

"B, Edward isn't like that. Well, he kind of is, but it is generally only with girls who he knows are easy."

"Well, what if he thinks I'm easy…I'm fixin to be sick," I said as I glanced toward the toilet.

Alice had me in her bathroom, putting more makeup on my face than I had ever worn. She had my hair teased to epic proportions. _And all along I thought the South was known for big hair._ It was what she called sex hair. It was what I called a rat's nest.

"All right, I'm finished, and you look hot!" Alice was jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "He isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you."

I stood and looked in the full length mirror she had perched in the corner of her bathroom, and she was right. I looked unreal, and not like me at all. "Alice, you don't think this is too much? I mean, I don't normally look or dress like this. He is even going to recognize me."

I was wearing some type of lavender jumper. Alice said the proper term was romper. Anyway, it was flowy and not tight at all, but it was completely strapless and very, very short. The material felt like silk. It was undoubtfully beautiful, but so not me.

"Oh, shut up, Bella. You look fierce."

Just then, Eleanor, the Brandon's housekeeper, tapped on the door, before pushing it open. "Miss Bella, there is a gentleman here to see you."

"Thanks, Eleanor," Alice said. "Tell him she'll be out in just a moment."

Eleanor nodded her head and retreated from the door.

"Okay, now put these shoes on and you are ready to go." Alice handed me these beige platform sandals that had multiple thick leather straps going across the top of my feet and about three inches up my calf.

"No way, Alice. I can't walk in these."

"Yes you can. The platform provides the extra support to keep you up right. You will do fine." She jutted her chin out in a way that said, _the decision is final._

I begrudgingly put the shoes on my already clumsy feet. However, once I stood up, I realized that Alice was right. I didn't feel unsteady at all. I turned to look at the finished product one more time, before I made my way down stairs.

_It's just a date…He's just a normal boy, and you have nothing to worry about….Imagine he is Jake…no not Jake…just imagine he is just a friend. It takes the pressure off. Yea…that's what I'll do._

I know, I was an idiot. I was literally having a conversation with myself as I walked down the last set of stairs. I had almost made it all the way down, when I caught Edwards eye. And I almost tripped. Luckily, I caught myself and was able to laugh it off.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing," Edward complimented.

I felt that ridiculous blush, but smiled and said, "And you look very sharp." And boy did he. He was wearing dark wash denim jeans and an olive green button-up shirt that he had rolled up above his elbows. His hair was in its usual disarray, which as much as I hate to admit….is starting to grow on me.

"Thanks, so are you ready to head out?" he ask, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm, yea. Should I bring a jacket?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "A what?"

"A jacket, you know in case it gets cold."

"Oh, a coat. No, I don't think it should get too chilly out."

With that, he opened the door and we made our way out of the building and down to his ridiculously expensive car, that I am not even going to attempt to pronounce for y'all. It looked like some sort of red bullet.

"So, do you like sushi?" he asked as he opened my door for me.

"Some of it," I replied as he shuts the door.

He ran around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat. He looked over at me with one of those panty dropping smiles and said, "Great, because we are going to Saka Hana's. It is my favorite place for sushi."

"Umm…all right."

We get to the sushi bar and Edward request a booth in the back corner, and we both sit on the same side. It seemed a little odd to me, but I didn't say anything about it.

When the waitress came to the table she greeted Edward by name and asked what she could get for us. Edward smiled over at me and asked what I wanted to drink.

"Sweet tea, please."

The waitress, whose name tag said, Amanda, rolled her eyes and replied, "We only have unsweetened tea here."

"Oh, then Coke is fine."

"I'll have a Coke too, Mandy," Edward added with a wink at the girl.

As she walked away, Edward turned his attention to me. He asked all about my life back in Louisiana. He said that he had been to New Orleans once with his parents when he was a child, but he hadn't been able to really enjoy all it had to offer.

The waitress came back and took our orders, and quickly dismissed herself. Edward continued with his questioning. He asked about my friends, and I was embarrassed to tell him that I didn't really have that many. I had been painfully shy most of my childhood, and had only recently started to come out of my shell. Then, he asked the big question. He asked if I left a boyfriend back home.

"Umm, not really. My best friend, Jake, is really the closest thing I have to a boyfriend, and I wouldn't really call him my boyfriend."

"Well, what would you call him?" Edward asked with his cocky smirk that I was getting used to seeing.

I was stumped. What would I had called Jake if someone would've asked back home? Everyone just knew us as Jake and Bella. We had been friends since, well, since forever. Lucky for me, I didn't have to answer because the waitress came back with our sushi.

After eating, Edward went directly back to his questioning. "So, Bella, you never did tell me. What exactly is this Jake guy to you? I need to know what I am up against."

Swallowing the nervous lump that seemed to had taken residence in my throat since arriving in New York, I said, "Well, his Jake. He's my best friend. He is the guy that I have shared the majority of the memorable moments in my life with. He is…well, he's my sun."

Edward looked at me strangely for a moment before something changed in his face. Then, he did something completely unexpected; he put his hand high on my thigh, just at the hem of my romper. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Are you a virgin, Bella?"

He didn't even wait for an answer before he started rubbing small circles on my thigh, his fingers disappearing beneath my clothes. I closed my eyes at the sensation and tried to get my body to relax. I was seventeen years old, and I was supposed to enjoy being touched by a guy. In reality, I was really enjoying it. However, it scared the bejezus out of me at the same time.

Edward startled me further by taking my ear lobe into his mouth, sucking it gently. "You didn't answer me, Bella. Are you a virgin?" He asked slowly and with a very husky voice.

Finally, I found my voice. "No."

"So, this Jake guy…he was more than a friend?"

I snapped my head toward him. With a sudden burst of confidence I replied, "You're going to ask about Jake while you have your fingers tracing to hem of my panties?"

Edward smiled and said, "Good point." Then, his fingers were no longer on the outside of my panties, but rather the inside. He was touching my sensitive flesh, and I realized that I was more that I little aroused. I could feel my wetness being smeared around, allowing his fingers to glide easily through my folds.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you are so fucking wet." Edward said before pulling his fingers from my body and putting them directly into his mouth.

I was mortified. Edward moaned.

After that, he quickly got the check and we left in a hurry. While driving down the road, Edward asked if he could take me to his house. I simply nodded my head, because I just had too much going on in my head to answer him. The biggest debate I was having with myself was whether or not I should have sex with him if the opportunity presented itself.

In all honesty, I kind of wanted to know what it was like to have sex with someone who you didn't think of as a friend. I had never been sexually attracted to Jake. This lust that I was feeling towards Edward was completely foreign to me, and I kind of wanted to explore it. However, at the same time, what if I had no clue what I was doing? What if I was awkward and my inexperience was obvious?

By the time we got to Edwards house, I deduced that I would just let things happen. Let the cards fall as they may. If I ended up having sex with him, then hopefully, I would be too much of an awkward klutz.

Edward took me directly to his room. Any question I had about whether or not his was taking me here to have sex was completely abandoned, because the first thing Edward did was push me against the back of his door and cover my lips with his.

"I've been waiting all night to kiss you," he whispered softly.

I moaned.

"I want to kiss you everywhere, Bella. Can I?"

"Yes," I managed to say breathlessly.

He pulled me from the door to his bed and laid me down gently. He crawled on top of me, but somehow managed to keep the majority of his weight elsewhere. He kissed my lips, my cheeks, my jaw, and down onto my neck. I held on to his head as he explored me with his lips and tongue. As he kissed across my collar-bone, his hand came up to cup my breast. I back instinctively arched into his hand.

Taking that as a cue to continue, Edward pulled the top of my romper down over both of my breasts. He moaned as he ran his hand over both of my lace covered peaks. "Goodness, Bella. I didn't expect such a good girl to wear black lace."

I mumbled, "Alice picked it out."

Edward grinned. "I'm glad she did." Then, he reached behind my body and unclasped the bra, before pulling it from my body.

"Beautiful." His mouth covered my left peak and I just about came right them. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt in my life.

I felt my body start to squirm beneath Edward. Within seconds he was settled between my legs grinding his erection into my core. I couldn't catch my breath, and thought that at any second I was going to pass out. After a few minutes of grinding, he sat up and pulled my romper the rest of the way off me. Left in only my black panties and those ridiculous shoes, I felt…weird.

"Can you please take my shoes off?" I asked.

Edward didn't answer verbally, instead he simply lifted on leg at a time and removed the shoes. I then realized that while I was basically naked, Edward was fully dressed. I sat up towards him, and started unbuttoning his shirt. I was crazy nervous, so my fingers weren't really cooperating that great. Edward chuckled and helped me. Once his chest was exposed to me, I took the opportunity to kiss him. He had been giving my body so much attention, and I wanted to make sure that this wasn't all about me. I knew that good sex was when both parties pleased each other.

Edward groaned as I flicked my tongue over one of his pierced nipples.

"Jesus," he mumbled as leaned forward and sucked gently on my shoulder.

My hands roamed his chest and stomach and I quickly found my hands at the waistband of his pants. I paused for a second. This is where I had to decide. I knew that once his pants came off, there would be no going back. I would have sex with him. I couldn't find any good reason not to, especially when every nerve in my body was screaming for me to stop being a prude and just do it already.

With resolve, I unbuttoned the first button of his jeans. Then the next, and the next. Once I had the jeans completely unbuttoned, Edward pulled away from me and slipped the pants down his body. He kicked his shoes off and tossed the pants aside. He crawled back over me, and looked down at me with hunger in his eyes.

He hooked his fingers into my panties and slowly pulled them down my body. I was completely naked before him, and somehow, I wasn't scared or nervous at all. Edward smiled sweetly at me before dipping his head between my legs and placing two small kisses directly on my vagina. They were such delicate kisses that they almost tickled.

Edward removed his boxer-briefs and reached into his bedside table for a condom. I held my breath as he slipped it over his impressive erection. I didn't have much knowledge in the size department, but I was immediately aware that he was larger than Jake.

Settling between my legs, he rubbed his penis back and forth through my folds a few times. I raised my hips at the phenomenal sensation. With my legs spread over Edward, he pushed himself into me.

"Damn, that looks fucking amazing," he said as he watched his body merge with mine.

I couldn't say anything. My brain felt numb. I recognized a slight burning between my legs as my body adjusted to him, but I relished in the feeling of being filled.

"You are so fucking tight." Edward eventually picked up his pace as he covered his body with mine. He kissed my lips and licked my chest.

I could hear myself making the most ridiculous noises, but I couldn't stop. Edward reached his hand between our bodies and rubbed his thumb across my clitoris. This finally elicited a word from me.

"Oh my lord," I cried out as my fingers dug into his back.

"That's it baby, give it to me."

My body quivered and suddenly I felt a rush of heat over my entire body. It was indescribable and nothing like anything I ever felt with Jake. Edward then moaned loudly as he pushed himself into me roughly three times, before slowing his pace to a stop.

He leaned forward to kissed my sweaty forehead, and then pulled out of me. He quickly jumped out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. A minute later he came out with a towel wrapped around his body. I couldn't help but stare at his chest. Even though, I had just been up close and personal with it, I was still amazed by the lines and curves of his chest and stomach.

Edward reached into his dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear. He put them on, and then grabbed his pants off the floor. After that, he gathered up my clothes and handed them to me.

"I hate to rush us so quickly, but my parents will probably be home very soon. They don't like coming home to me being their delinquent child very much."

Suddenly very shy, I put my bra and panties back on in an awkward, rushed fashion. I stood from the bed and silently stepped back into the romper.

After both Edward and I were fully dressed, we walked back out to his car. The drive back to my new home was all but silent. Edward turned the radio on, and I could see him drumming his fingers on the steering-wheel.

I was worried that I had done something wrong, but I was too confused to ask.

As we pulled up to the front of the massive building, Edward looked over at me and smiled. "I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you very much."

I tried smiling back, but for some reason his words rubbed me the wrong way. Was he thanking me because I had sex with him, or was he thanking me because the entire night was good?

"I had a good time as well," I said, not knowing what else to say.

I got out of the car and turned around to wave goodbye to Edward, but he had already started to pull away. I couldn't help but get the feeling that I had just been seduced, used, and tossed aside.

I made my way inside, hoping to hide in shame within the walls of my bedroom. However, as soon as I stepped off the elevator into the foyer, Alice bombarded me.

"Bella, you have to tell me all of about it! Where did you go? Do you have a good time? Did he kiss you?" she asked back to back, without giving me time to answer any of them.

My face must have fallen when she asked if he kissed me, because she immediately quit talking and looked at me strangely. "Is everything all right, Bella?"

At that moment, I broke down into tears. "I had sex with him."

* * *

**So, Bella had sex with Edward, and he got all wierd after. Any ideas why? Who thinks they know what is going to happen next?**


End file.
